Forgotten
by guppieGod
Summary: This the story of the first vault hunter and his relationship with Moxxi I'm bad at summaries but I hope you like it. Rating might change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

We've all heard tells of the vault hunters. Roland, Lilith, Mordecai, Brick; we even know of the new vault hunters such as Zer0, Maya, Salvador, Axton, Gaige, and Krieg. But what of the first vault hunter of Pandora the Forgotten. Some call him a myth But I call him a fool for he did the most terrible thing. He fell in love with none other than the legendary Mad Moxxi. Yes, yes, terrible right? But what most people don't know is Moxxi wasn't always bad. She was once a sweet teenager and so was Forgotten who wasn't always forgotten he was once ... James. This is the story of how he lived, loved, lost, lied, and died.

James POV

My jobs getting too easy most of the time I'm just stealing from Psychos now. Tonight was one of those night where I just felt like drinking myself into a stupor. I usually don't partake in this kind of thing but right now I need a drink. I make my way to Pandora's Box, a bar in the middle of this forsaken town I forgot the name of. I take a survey of everyone here at the bar. Nothing suspicious, so Im going to drink. I look around for the bartender and notice... shes underage so am I but at least i'm 18 she has to be no more than 16. One thing I usually notice about bartenders are how ugly they are but her, shes not ugly at all. Shes mid height and a natural beauty. No fake anything. She has long dark hair, And a pale face with piercing ice blue eyes filled with curiosity. She had the body of a goddess even at this age. The white bartender dress only makes her more interesting as if she was an angel trying to play tough. She obviously didn't belong here. "What can I get for you?" she says the innocence in her voice ... sincere. No cant be, if there's one thing I learned from Pandora no one is sincere. I search and search for her fault the one way to see past this facade but it isn't one, she hasn't been corrupted by this cruel planet. "You can get me two keys to our heart" I reply in the most distant voice I can. She blushes and laughs. "Now why would you need those huh?" she reply's shyly. "Well one's to keep and the other is a spare in case I lose the first one." I say with all the courage I have. And at that very moment a bullet fly's straight over my shoulders. We both turn around to face a robot of some kind. Instinctively I blast him with telekinetic power, no need to waste bullets. My eyes wander over to the girl and she looks at me with the awe of a ten year old as if i'm a hero. That's when I fell in love. And then Im grabbed by the fully recovered droid. "Sorry, this'll take a sec." She smiles at me with that perfect smile "I've got time." she reply's laughing at the shock on my face.

Moxxi POV

I was at work when I met ... _him. _The hero's name is James. I don't think anyone likes him but I do. His orange eyes and his copper skin. "What are you wearing?" I asked him referring to his tattered half cloak. It was brown and stopped at his waist but it looked like something a chind could wear. It had tatters of cloth blowing in the wind as we were walking to my home. As we got there he sat on the couch in my small apartment. Then he told me his life about how he watched his parents die at fifteen and seeked out the guys who did finding treasure. Under those circumstances it was fun but he enjoyed travelling, working guns, and getting rich, so he kept doing it . Plus the telekinesis was really cool but odd. He said after he saw his parent die the powers came naturally to him. We were in the middle of laughing when it happened. i felt something touch my butt then my boob. It was his telekinesis. I didn't get offended because it was funny and flirty. Then I grabbed his hands and danced around with them. Then I sat on his lap and put one hand on butt and the other on my boob. "Now you can touch for real." Then he leaned in and I stopped him. "Do you talk to every pretty girl you meet and go home with her?" I had know. "Do you live like this?" I asked. "Well, if it were some pretty girl I just wanted to kiss I wouldn't take so long." I looked at my feet and sighed I'm just some really pretty girl he wanted to kiss. "But, you're more than some pretty, you're beautiful, and I want to finally have something with someone." he says gently stroking my face. I turned on his lap to face him his lap "I live life in the moments that last a very long time." Then we kissed.

**A/N What do you guys think reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a review YAY and I got some views in the thirties or forties so good start let's keep it that way. P.S If you guys think I should do anything to make the story better tell me.**

James POV

I think Moxxi Like me, last night when we kissed it felt like heaven. This morning as I tossed and turned in bed I felt something strang, A BED. I jumped up immediatly, I guess after years of traveling feeling actual comfort was a strange senstion. Something I would have to adapt to if I wanted a real relationship with Moxxi. I felt her start to stir in bed and laughed at her morning face. My laughing must've startled her because she darted out of bed. Gasp. She was afraid of something, I'll have to dig into it but not now. I got to comfort her and she asked me the strangest question. "Do you love me?" I stare at her for a long time must've been to long because she burst into tears. "Moxxi, I love the idea of you but I just got to know you. You can't possibly beleive me if I say yeah." She nods still in tears. I sigh and leave her to herself. We need time. Then months pass. I stay in Moxxi's town. We grow into a couple and live off the money I have and go where ever we want until I meet a new girl, Lexis. She's beautiful perfect copper skin and hair with eyes... just like mine pools of sunset orange. I instantly fall in love.

Moxxi's POV

James isn't home yet odd. I don't think anything of it. I instantly find myself thinking about him. I get to work preparing dinner and getting a hot bath ready just for Jamie, his nickname. He told me to give him a lapdance once of course I did but I don't think it aroused him. So I started practicing. I was jirating, every where shaking every inch of my body, I think James will be very pleased. I lose control and dance for hours while watching TV. Then I find myself walking toward Jamie's guns. This isn't his whole collection but it was a hell of one. Corrosive damage, electric damage, hell, every kind. Then I saw a gun that said good touch, then bad touch, lucid, slow hand, all sorts of weird names. I'm in the middle of shinig one when I hear him. "Moxxi I'm home." I hear James shout he sound funny. I immediatly go downstairs. Drunk. "James I said no-" I'm abruptly cut off by the warmth of his lips. I was initially shocked but after a couple of seconds he lip-nitized me, haha. I kiss him back greedily, needing everything all at once. He groans while tossing me to the couch. I watch him undo his belt buckle and stop him. "James?" I stutter out shyly. "What?" he asks impatiently. With all my courage I muster out those myterious words. "Do you love me?" He just stares for what seems like hours.

James POV

I had fun with Lexis just kissing and a little foreplay. She gives me more than I kiss and all I can think is, man she'd make a good vacuum. I get drunk and come home to Moxxi kissing her and then starting to undo this damned belt when she asks again. That question, that damned question. Then I think about Lexis and all I can see are those sunset colored pools and I answer Moxxi's life changing question. "Yes, I love you and those beautiful eyes.

So umm Lexis and Moxxi who do you think James will like more. You guys choose in the reveiws either way James is dad might as well enhoy his life right? Reveiw.d0f63a8538


End file.
